


Frozen Blessing

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Queen Elsa got her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Blessing

The moon shone indiscriminately over the Kingdom, from the lowliest hovel to the tallest spires of the castle.  In one of the rooms of said castle sat a baby’s cradle.  The tiny little girl, who had just been birthed that night, was now happily asleep, with her exhausted mother and her exhilarated father lying in the huge bed not too far away. 

He’d been watching since the birthing began.  Hours of agonized screams and heavy breathing later brought little Elsa into the world.  He kept himself invisible in the corner, watching everything; watching the midwives bustling about, while the head Midwife barked orders while encouraging the Queen to push, she was doing wonderfully, she could see the head,  _just one more push._

Now, the land was quiet once more.

The moonlight was shining on the baby’s cradle.  He wasn’t worried about the parents; both were so exhausted they would probably sleep into well the next day.

He slowly walked up to the cradle, and peered in, seeing a perfect little infant girl who was fussing inside.  Before she could start crying, he very gingerly picked her up, and held her in his leather and armor clad arms. 

“Welcome to Arendelle, little Elsa”, he murmured. 

The infant shifted, her head turning to the sound of his voice. 

He peered at the squirming bundle in his arms.  Her head was capped with shimmering white hair. 

“Shhh, little one”, he murmured, gingerly bouncing her.  His smooth voice softly began to sing.

_Sleep, baby, sleep,_

_You´re in the Aesir´s keep._

_Old Mani sheds his softest beams,_

_Frigga sends you pleasant dreams,_

_Sleep, baby, sleep!_

_Sleep, baby, sleep,_

_The clouds are grazing sheep._

_The stars are twinkling in the sky,_

_Odin watches with his eye._

_Sleep, baby, sleep!_

_Sleep, baby, sleep,_

_Sleep safely, well and deep._

_The Gods are watching over you,_

_Mom and Dad are watching too._

_Sleep, baby, sleep!_

The baby’s fussing died down as he sung, until she fell into the sweet embrace of sleep. 

“This is my blessing upon you, Princess Elsa”, he murmured to her.  “You will have control over the ice and snow.  And your power will grow the older you get.  Use it well.”

He bent and pressed a kiss to her brow.  When he lifted his head, the imprint of his lips were shimmering there for barely a moment before the imprint disappeared.

“I will return to you when you are most in need of me.”

He gingerly set the baby down into her cradle.  After he tucked her in, he slowly walked to the window.

**_“Loki.  The All-Father calls you home.”_ **

He took one last look at the cradle. 

“I come”, he murmured. 

He turned towards the window and disappeared.


End file.
